Reflections in the Shadows
by Lillielle
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing. Elsa never wanted to be Queen, but she's content enough, with Anna by her side. But when a mysterious Council member from the Southern Isles denounces her as a witch, what lengths will she go to keep herself, her sister, her friends, and her kingdom safe? Semi-Dark! Elsa and Anna.


_Author's Notes: For some reason, this popped into my head. Will be multi-chapter, but likely pretty short. (Also, I intend on catching up on all my MC's in the next few weeks!) Dark! Elsanna (to an extent-nothing sexual will happen, but they have a very close relationship...but also Kristanna to an extent, so.)_

This time, it was three weeks before Anna discovered Elsa's new hiding place. Tucked away in the bowels of the dungeons, she had fashioned the dingiest cell into an elaborate ice garden. She didn't even look up when Anna pushed her way past the hanging curtains, blowing her hair out of her eyes.

"Again?" Anna said. Elsa simply shrugged and didn't look up from her work, creating a delicate, multi-layered rose with her powers. It was freezing, but that's why Anna had slipped on her winter garments, and she didn't mind the cold. Not when she got to spend time with Elsa.

"The Council is looking for you," Anna informed her older sister, sitting down gingerly on an ice-slicked bench and tucking her hands further into her sleeves.

"And? Kristoff is probably looking for you," Elsa replied with an irritable snort.

"True," Anna said airily, swinging her legs against the bench. "It's pretty in here," she added, looking around and trying her best to keep the awe from showing. It always made Elsa uncomfortable. But her powers could be so _gorgeous_...it was hard to remember anything else.

"Thanks," Elsa said, her voice stiff. She finished her task, placing the rose on its own tiny shelf of honor, before stretching, her body crackling with tension. "I don't want to go up there," Elsa admitted. "I'm not fit to be Queen."

"You _are_," Anna said earnestly, her eyes shining. She slid closer and placed one mittened hand on Elsa's knee. "I know you are. You're a brilliant Queen."

"I hate it," Elsa corrected her, but there was a tinge of humor in her ice-colored eyes. "What I wouldn't give to be out on the North Mountain again..." Her words trailed off, and a wistful sigh escaped before she could stop herself.

"Down here!" they both heard a voice echo through the dungeons. Elsa jumped to her feet, an accusing glare leveled Anna's way before she could stop herself.

"I didn't!" Anna defended herself in a hissing whisper. "Someone must have followed me but-why? I don't understand."

"Find the witch," the lofty tones of Councilman Rennick drawled. Elsa went cold all over. _Him._ The blasted, foppish-_immigrant from the Southern Isles..._was he working with Hans? He had to be. Elsa looked around wildly. There was nothing else for it. It would create a damnable amount of noise, but it was the only thing she could think to do.

"Anna, grab my waist," she told the shivering girl. Anna nodded, her hands clasped tightly around her sister's middle. Elsa took a deep breath and aimed her powers, blasting a sizeable hole in the wall before leaping out. Snow erupted from the sky, clouding her whereabouts with a fierce blizzard that soon overtook the whole kingdom. She winced as she slipped away, her sister still clinging like a limpet. It couldn't be helped.

"Elsa?" she heard Olaf's voice calling through the blizzard, as worried as she'd ever heard the little snowman. She nearly ran straight into him.

"Olaf!" she cried in relief. "Olaf, get to Kristoff. Tell him that Rennick's gone bad. He might be working with Hans."

"But what about you? And Anna?" Olaf's beady eyes searched hers.

"We're going to the North Mountain," Elsa said with determination. Her half-frozen sister nodded firmly just behind her.

"Tell Kristoff I love him," Anna added, her teeth chattering.

"Will do!" Olaf saluted, holding onto a nearby tree to keep from being blown away.

"Oh, and Olaf," Elsa added, ignoring the shouts springing up behind them. "_You must not be seen._ Do you understand? I don't want you to be hurt."

"I understand," Olaf said. Ignoring the gusts of wind that buffeted him, he bumbled closer and gave both girls a hug.

"Thank you," Elsa whispered, tears springing to her eyes. "Now go! And so will we."

Within minutes, the two sisters were gone, vanished into the ever-growing snowstorm.


End file.
